


Caramel

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Dean從剛才起就一直在哭。看來Dean（又）被女巫詛咒了。





	Caramel

“我恨女巫。”Dean Winchester说。

“显然如此。”Sam Winchester同意道。车子在交通灯亮起红色以後停下，他把手从方向盘上撤开，终於有空转过头去看坐在副驾驶座上的兄长。兄长正弯曲着身体，不断用手掌和手背和衣袖擦拭着自己的脸颊，凝神去听的话可以捕捉到他细细抽气和吸鼻子的声响。

“纸巾？”

“不要。”

Dean把身体往另一边转去，躲开弟弟审视一般的目光。

他继续用衣袖擦拭眼角，源源不绝地溢出眼眶的泪水将牛仔外套的袖口浸得湿透，吸收水份之後的衣料晕成深蓝。Dean懊恼地咕哝着些什麽话，在引擎声的掩盖之下Sam听不太清晰，估计他是在抱怨衣料浸湿以後湿漉漉而凉飕飕贴在手腕上，触感异常的不愉快。Sam按下翻白眼的冲动，最终还是从外套的口袋里翻出一包纸巾丢到对方的大腿上。

“你不会想用自己的眼泪和鼻涕弄脏你的宝贝的。”Sam试着不让语里的笑意暴露，再次将双手握上方向盘并踩下油门。

Dean由伸手拿出纸巾到擦在脸上的每一个动作里都透露着不情愿。

“我恨女巫。”他又开始嘟嚷，这回他的声音较为响亮，使得Sam能够听清他语里的哽咽比刚才更为明显。

“我想你把自己的立场表明得非常清楚了。”Sam试着打趣道。

“而且——她们用的咒语？口水丶头发丶分泌物？妈的，有够不卫生，而且恶趣味得过份。”Dean不搭理弟弟，而是继续抱怨着。

“至少你应该庆幸我刚才来得及时，打断那个女巫的咒语了。”Sam回应得漫不经心。

“庆幸？我现在这副样子他妈的要怎麽庆幸？”Dean咬牙切齿地说，愤怒的语气混着抽泣的腔调，完全失去了他想要表现的凶狠。

Sam耸耸肩。“相信我，要是我没有来得及把子弹打进女巫的脑里，你现在绝对比 _哭个不停_ 惨上一百倍。”

Dean在他的旁边沉声咕哝过後，没有再反驳他的话。Sam享受着这片刻的宁静；哥哥中的咒语看来并不是什麽棘手的巫术，而且也不会对性命安危造成迫切性的威胁。他能够在回到地堡以後再好好坐下来翻阅资料寻找解咒的方法。在这之前，或许这是个不错的教训，能够让Dean明白到狩猎女巫时永远不应该轻敌，等後援到了再行动才是上上之策。

 

前言撤回。

这个诅咒烂透了。

Sam低垂着头依然能够感受到一道道目光往他的方向射来——可能是在看他，也可能是在看抓着自己外套袖子跟在後方的Dean。两个身高超过185公分的大男人靠得极近丶差不多要贴在一起走动的画面确实难以不惹来注目。

Sam试着不让自己的不耐烦和烦躁成为肉眼可见的低气压气场。他不得不停下脚步。

“Dude.”Sam低声说，“你能不能先放手？”

Dean垂着头，在回答之前用袖子擦了擦滴着水珠的鼻尖。“我这——该死的眼泪，流个不停。我看不清路。”

“那你至少能不能别贴得这麽近？”Sam可以隔着两层布料感受到兄长的体温，久久哭泣未止使得他的体温上升。若不是这个场合不太恰当，Sam会说兄长这样的温度暖烘烘的意外地舒适。但绝对不是在这个场合之下，绝对不是在受到便利店店员和几位客人的侧目之下。

“去你的，Sam。”抽泣般的腔调使得Dean即使连骂人的语气都柔软不少，但攥紧他衣服布料的手依然靠着重重的力道及细微的颤抖透露出他的愤怒。

“是你让我跟来的。我就说了，我跟Baby待在一起就很好。”

“噢。把视线被眼泪糊得一片模糊，甚至连放在外套口袋里的手枪都摸不着的Dean Winchester单独留在车里——听起来真是个好主意。棒透了。”

Sam还是忍不住翻了个白眼，没关系，他的哥哥忙着擤鼻涕呢，没有看见。

Dean用力一吸鼻子，抬起眼来——Sam猜他是想要凶狠地瞪自己一眼，但红通通的眼睛和鼻尖实在没多少魄力。“你以为我愿意这样丢脸？”

Sam记得自己对兄长的眼泪毫无抵抗力，可能是因为他太少看见兄长哭泣的样子了。现在他重新体会到这一点。他重重地叹气，放弃要跟兄长拉开距离，从口袋里拿出纸巾给对方递去一张。

“那你至少丶呃……至少试着憋一憋你的眼泪？”

“能憋得住的话你猜我用得着这麽烦恼吗？”Dean含含糊糊地抱怨着，拉紧再次迈步的Sam的衣袖，步伐跌跌撞撞。Sam本来想要一把扯过哥哥的手臂领路，但他实在不希望自己看起来像个极恶罪犯，手里挟持着个抹着眼泪抽抽答答的人质。他们离地堡可还有好几小时的车程，他至少得购买少量补给品（特别是瓶装水和眼药水）；而在给兄长成功解咒前先被警员当成可疑人物带走，是Sam现在最不想要碰到的事情。

Sam在困扰头痛之间终於忍受着其他人的目光，找到了哥哥解咒之後应该会需要的眼药水。他赶紧拉着跟在身後小声抽泣着的Dean走向柜台。结帐之後，Sam将兄长一把塞到副驾驶座上，自己一屁股坐到驾驶座插上车匙发动引擎踩下油门的动作流畅而一气呵成，暴露了Sam急躁和难堪。

“Sammy?”Dean唤道，混着哭泣未止的鼻音。

“我的天——”Sam大口吸入一口空气，“你没看见刚才结帐时店员的眼神。她看我像看着一个穷凶极恶的通缉犯，顺便向你送上了充满同情和怜悯的眼神。”

“噢。”Dean吸吸鼻子，盈满的泪水都没遮挡住绿眼睛里闪过的玩味，“噢，我知道了。”他说。

“ _别——_ 别说。”Sam试着阻止他哥将要出口的话句。

“我猜她应该以为我们在玩什麽变态情趣。”

“闭嘴，Dean。”

“或者丶或者，我说丶她是把你当成暴力对待男朋友的混帐了。”可怜的Sammy，Dean揉着眼睛这样说。即使是哭泣着都无阻Dean嘲笑自己的兄弟。

“你是要哭还是要笑，选一个，不要同时进行，拜托。”Sam把不满的啧舌淹在呼啸的引擎声里，耳边响着Dean想要大笑却又混着哭腔的奇怪喘息声。

明明这诅咒缠上的是Dean，为什麽他有种自己也被连带着接受惩罚的错觉？

果然诅咒真是烂透了。

 

哭泣也是需要体力的，何况是在狩猎三个女巫以後。

Sam终於发现Dean睡着了是路程剩下不到两个小时的时候。一路上Dean都安静得很，除了偶尔会吸鼻子和张嘴小声喘气以外基本上一言不发，Sam知道兄长是不愿意自己的哽咽和呜咽都毫无保留地倾进弟弟的耳里，也没有主动开口逗自己的哥哥。

他试着边驾驶Impala边用单手给Dean盖上外套，尝试两次失败之後便果断地放弃。他一直驶至交通灯再次亮起红色讯号才转过身去，从後座拉过一件（大概）没有沾着血迹的外套，掏了掏口袋把里面的刀子和手枪都翻出来後，盖到兄长的身上。

Dean没有故意低着头或用手臂遮掩自己的现在，Sam才发现兄长即使是在睡着以後，眼泪依然沿着脸颊的线条从低垂着的眼睑滚落。他的鼻尖因为不停用手背和纸巾擦拭而变得红通通的丶下唇也因为憋着泪水而咬得发红。Sam几乎能够想像到对方睁开眼时，眼睫沾着水珠，投下的一片阴影下蒙着水汽的绿眼珠闪闪发亮。Sam上一次看到兄长这样的表情是在床上，将近两个月之前的事情。

说不上因由，但此刻Sam对於自己亲手把子弹轰穿女巫——对兄长下咒的女巫——後脑的这件事极为满意。

Sam知道Dean睡得很沉，因此并没有把亲吻对方眼角的力道刻意放轻。他舔舔嘴唇，把沾到唇上的咸咸水珠卷到舌尖。

 

“Dean.”Sam侧身伸手去拍兄长的手臂。

没有反应。

他本来以为现在缠上Dean的是时限式的诅咒，随着时间流逝力量会减弱；说不定兄长一觉醒来，诅咒的力量就会消退了。而事实证明，身为Winchester，就绝对不能祈求这种好运，更别奢想事情会顺他们意而发展。

Sam直至把Impala停到地堡的车库之後才伸手把Dean摇醒。以往只要轻拍兄长的手臂，就能够把他从睡眠中唤醒，但今天Sam不得不伸手握住对方的肩膀用力摇晃，才终於看见对方把仍旧红红的眼睛睁开。

“Sammmm——……”Dean的声音哑哑的。

“Yeah, ”Sam应道，“我们回到地堡了，夥计。现在挪一下你的屁股，我带你回房间休息。”

“……解咒。”Dean说。染着哭腔使他的语调听起来软得不像话，Sam一瞬间觉得毛骨悚然，却也没办法阻止自己觉得心里也跟着柔软起来。他随手拍了拍兄长的背，支着他的腰把人拉起来。

“行，解咒方法。你知道吗？我们得搜集资料，而这至少应该在图书馆里做，而不是蜷在车里做。”

烦死了——Dean嘴里在咕哝着，却是任由他将自己拉起来，用手背蹭走再次滚落的眼泪，眨眨沉重的眼皮，才终於像是回神过来般把弟弟轻轻一推。Sam真庆幸自己现在比哥哥长得更高也更壮，在对方被两级阶梯绊倒时能够一把抓住他的手臂，还不至於被对方的体重加上引力而拉得往前一跌，双双倒到地上。

“让你逞强。”他说。

“Screw you.”Dean用上了恼怒的语气。他再度低下头去，不愿意把自己通红的脸颊展示在面带调侃笑意的弟弟眼前。

“等解咒成功之後再说。”Sam耸耸肩，曲解Dean的话以後，由得力气都用在哭泣上的兄长给自己的腹部来了一记毫无力道的肘击。

他扶着对方肩膀，感受着兄长在抽泣之间双肩重覆着收缩又舒展开来，手臂紧贴兄长背部，隔着衣衫传来他每一次忍耐眼泪的颤抖。从来不愿意示弱的哥哥正把身体重量的一部份倚到自己的怀里，这让Sam终於真正地明白到，无法制止地哭泣的诅咒对於自诩硬汉子的Dean来说，显然没有自己想像中的轻松——不管是生理上丶还是心理上。

 

安静的图书馆里只回响着指尖击在滑鼠和键盘上丶偶尔翻动的书页丶以及Dean吸着鼻子喘气的声响。

不停哭泣显然一点都不轻松。Sam从来没有体验过，今後也不想体验，看着眼前兄长的模样他就知道难受得很——Dean只要翻开书本，眼泪就会坠落到书页上把书上的字晕成模糊一片而读不清的墨迹；用电脑作资料搜集的话，实在是难以一边用手擦着眼泪一边按动滑鼠和键盘，同时保持效率；他甚至没办法在张嘴吞下食物时不透露一声呜咽，不断地生理性的抽泣和喘气使他连吞咽馅饼都会噎到。

“你别噎着了。”Sam刚才从兄长的手边抢走符咒书丶又把笔记型电脑拉回自己面前，实在是不打算再打扰对方享受他当下仅剩的幸福，但还是不禁如此开口提醒。

他越过电脑的屏幕看见Dean挑起眉头。Dean的眼睫上依然挂着泪珠，无以遏止的哭泣冲动使得他眼角和双颊连带着耳尖都覆着红色。

“我在尝试了。”

Dean盯着他眨眼。Sam知道要不是兄长现在眼皮沉得过份，他将会收到一枚完美而漂亮的白眼。Dean伸舌舔舔指尖，另手大拇指抹去又冒出眼角的眼泪。哭泣的腔调令他听起来足够委屈巴巴。於是Sam只得拿他没办法地叹气过後，继续点开一个又一个的网页，翻过一本又一本的古书，不管是在古老的书籍还是近期的网站上都没能找到解咒的方式，没有任何“停止哭泣的咒语”或是“解开不停哭泣之咒”等等诸如此类的资讯。

Sam抬起头看向兄长。这一定不是错觉——Dean抽泣和喘气的频率愈来愈高了，他明明持续地擦拭着自己的眼角，但从他脸颊边滚落的眼泪依然把他第二次换上的T恤浸湿——这个诅咒的效力显然是在逐渐增强；而兄长的耐性也随着时间流逝而逐渐消磨殆尽。

事实上，Dean的语调即使仍旧混和着哭泣时的无力和黏腻，嗓子里的怒气也变得非常明显。

“我他妈的丶真想亲手，一枪轰掉那个该死的女巫。”Dean好不容易把馅饼吞咽下去之後说。他的右手停下擦着眼角和脸颊的动作，转而紧紧攥成拳头，在掌心烙下数个半月形以後微微松开，一拳击到木桌子上。随着他大幅度的动作，泪珠再次滚下，他恼怒地低吼一声，捂住自己的脸颊低下了头。

“见鬼了，”Dean轻声说，连带着细细的两声抽气，哽咽得过份。“我现在简直像个丶该死的小姑娘一样。”

Sam觉得现在比起继续尝试找寻可能根本不存在的解咒方式，站起来拥抱自己的兄长似乎显得更加重要。

所以他也就这麽做了。

他绕过木桌子走到Dean坐着的那一边，弯下身来把兄长的身体往自己的方向轻轻一拉，让兄长重心一歪倾进自己的怀抱里。

“抱歉我抢走你爆掉女巫头的机会了。”他试着让自己的语气听起来更轻松一点。“我应该更早来帮你的，那你就不会被咒语击中了。”

“……对，你是应该向我道歉。”Dean沉默数刻之後说。即使他的语调可怜兮兮的，Sam还是知道Dean只是用他最擅长的方式在向弟弟调笑，而并不是真的在责怪自己。Sam就是知道，他的兄长不管自己多难受，还是会先把他放在第一位——即使自己哭得抽抽答答的，还是舍不得自己的弟弟难过。

Dean转过身体。他在把脸窝进Sam的怀里前，先是抬首看向弟弟。这是他中了诅咒以後第一次大方地把自己的脸毫无遮掩地展现在Sam的眼前。他的眼睑和眼角都已经哭成薄薄的绯红，鼻尖和嘴唇都红得过份，泪水乾掉又再次被打湿的痕迹交替着落在他的脸上。覆着水汽的绿眼睛果然跟Sam想像中的一样，即使眼睑半阖依然闪闪发亮。

明明已经将近四十岁的人了，眼睛鼻子和耳尖都红红的丶脸颊被眼泪浸湿的模样却还是能够让Sam觉得心脏一揪一揪的疼痛。

“你的衬衫等下会湿掉一大片的。”Dean吸着鼻子说。

“我知道。”Sam伸手抚了抚兄长的後脑。是稍微有点扎手的触感。

“我的头好痛。”Dean又说，他将脸埋进弟弟的怀抱里，鼻子碰着了Sam的腹部还压着嗓子抽泣着抱怨他的腹肌硬得过份。

Sam低低地笑了声，大而厚实的手覆上兄长的额侧轻轻揉了起来。久久哭泣而体温依然略高的Dean往弟弟微凉的手凑过去，边从鼻里哼出类似呜咽的声音，边把红肿的双眼闭上。

 

Dean肯定是消耗太多的体力了，不然他没可能任由弟弟像扛起重物一般把自己扛到肩上再丢到房间去都浑然不觉。当他再次醒来的时候，他的眼泪已经把枕头浸成像是刚从湖里捞上来的一般。他揉着眼睛坐起来，将手按上双眼处，掌心压在热辣辣的眼睑上，没有来得及阻止弟弟凑近给他在腰後垫上另一个乾爽的枕头，顺便拿唇碰了碰他发顶。

“我从没看过有谁能边哭边睡得比死猪还沉。”Sam说。

“Fuck off,”Dean回嘴。他现在的声音像个重感冒的病人，既低又哑，他轻咳两声，抹去随着咳嗽滑落的泪水，用眼角馀光看了看Sam。

“告诉我你有找到解咒方法，拜托。”

Sam轻轻松松地把木椅子拖到床边，如果不是视野因为泪水而模糊的话，Dean会清楚看见他的眼神往左下方飘去。他的弟弟先是把放在旁边柜子上的水杯拿起，递到Dean跟前，“水？”

“你在岔开话题。”Dean皱起眉头，从Sam手中抢走杯子的速度倒是很快。他的确需要缓解一下喉咙乾涩的感觉。清水冰冰凉凉的，倒进食道之後缓缓渗进胃部的清凉意外地舒适。Dean终於觉得被眼泪糊在一起的思路稍微清晰起来，把水杯放回柜子上，闭起眼睛让Sam伸手过来用指腹抹走悬在眼角的水珠。可能是滚烫的泪水融化了他平时总是裹在身上的尖刺。Sam的拇指轻柔地滑过他发烫的眼睑。

“所以，”Dean说，感受着双眼在弟弟温柔的触碰之下再次湿润起来。“解咒方法。”

“关於这个，”Sam惯性地清了声嗓子。“听着。”

“啥？”

“我翻过地堡里能找到的古书，查过所有关键字，没有解咒的咒语丶没有逆转的仪式丶甚至没有原本的咒文。没有。”

“太棒了。”身心俱疲的情况下连Dean Winchester也吐不出来招牌的嘲讽和调皮话，他随手用手背蹭走溢出来的水份，任由弟弟把他用力揉着眼睛的手拉开，“我会脱水而死的，说真的。”

“你不会。”Sam说，顺便又给哥哥塞去一杯水，“我刚才联络了Rowena。”

Dean边喝水边一拳捶到Sam的大腿上。Sam反射性地唤了一声痛，他就是知道他哥哥会有这样的反应，才趁着对方睡着的时候给Rowena打电话的。

“我们认识的丶会巫术的丶能联络上的人就只有她了。”

“她是个狡猾又摸不透底细的婊子。”

“这句台词更适合你止住眼泪之後再说。”

“Fine.”Dean意外地接受得很快，“我受够了。告诉我应该怎麽做，趁我还没把眼珠哭得掉出来之前。”他咬着嘴唇，用力得唇瓣几乎要红肿起来；Sam想要凑近去亲吻上面落下的红印子，可是他的兄长正忙着把头撇开去擦眼泪，而这个时机显然并不太合适。

 

“得了吧。”Dean将第三件——也是剩下来唯一一件乾净的——被眼泪浸湿的T恤揉成一团，丢到Sam的怀里。现在他身上套着Sam在抽屉底翻出来的灰色连帽衫，松垮垮的袖口刚好可以捂在脸上吸收掉一滴又一滴溢出的水珠。

“你不觉得听起来太儿戏了吗？”

“儿戏，”Sam重覆道，随手把T恤摊开来折起後才放到一边。

“我才不相信她说的那套。我敢说Rowena肯定只是想看好戏。”兄长努努嘴巴，坐回床上一手把纸巾拍到脸上，用力擦拭脸颊和眼角。“什麽叫只能顺其自然把情绪全部发泄出来？她是女巫还是心理医生？”

“根据她的说法，击中你的是个不完整的咒语，自然也没有对应的既定解咒方式，只能试着用其他方法解决了。”Sam走过去再次坐回床边，拉住兄长的手，免得他硬生生把发红的眼睛擦出血来。

“听她乱放狗屁。”Dean哽咽着说。

“嘿，巫术方面她是专家，我们不是。”

Dean小声抽着气。Sam用指尖轻轻点了点Dean的眼角，“她说这个诅咒对你做的手脚不在於这里，”

“而是这里。”他把手按在Dean的胸口上。Dean一把将他的手挥开，眨眼之间眼泪就滴在连帽衫上落了个深灰色的印子，他低低地从喉间咕哝着些什麽话语，能听清的片言只字包括“他妈的”丶“该死”和“杀了她”。

Sam将手背贴上兄长暖哄哄的脸颊。“你可以先试试看。反正就算情况没有改善，我们也还有剩下来不少杀女巫用的子弹。”

“Whatever, ”Dean说，他吞了唾液，“我的眼睛好痛。”

从来只有在真正觉得无助的时候Dean才会显得格外顺从，Sam比谁都清楚这点。他拍拍兄长的背，声线放得颇轻，“试试看。”

 

Dean抽出另一张纸巾，擤了擤不停冒出的鼻水。他红透的眼睛视线一移转到Sam的脸上，如同下定决心般深呼吸一口气——

“我不知道应该怎麽做。”他的语气非常无辜。

对，他怎麽可能忘记他的兄长非常不擅长把情绪转化成言语。看着Dean装满泪水的绿眼睛Sam一时之间又觉得不好发作，捏捏额心之後提议，“试着——试着跟我说说看有什麽事情让你不喜欢或是难过或者生气？”

Dean眼睫上挂着泪珠，却是扬起了一个笑容。他本想说Sammy你这台词听起来像个在诱哄年轻小妹妹上当的可疑变态，看见Sam的表情一沉便识相地把调侃都吞回肚子里。

“我是在认真的提议。”

“我知道，我知道，”Dean吸吸鼻子。他侧过脑袋开始想要怎麽回应Sam的问句，Sam也静静地睁着榛子绿的眼睛盯着他看。Sam莫名地发现自己有些许紧张。这是第一次，这是Sam第一次有机会听听Dean吐露自己的情绪。背後没有追着他们跑的怪物，也没有另一次笼罩在他们头顶上的世界末日，没有天使没有恶魔。

他们能够在安静的房间里面对面，指尖触着对方温热的皮肤。而不是被逼在了生死关头，需要把兄弟的性命或者世界的安危放在天秤的两侧。

Sam盯着哥哥发红的嘴唇看，想像着从那张唇里会吐出怎样的话语。Dean没注意到（看不见）他的眼神，舔了舔上唇，舌尖快速地收回。他在将近一分钟之後才露出带着坦然的表情，似乎是花了不少时间把言辞整理好。

“我——”

Dean说，嗓子里挟着哭泣的颤抖；Sam屏气凝神期待着兄长的话句。

  
“我讨厌你不让我带起司汉堡回来地堡吃。”

Sam呼吸一顿。“What?”

“你不让我买汉堡，还有薯条。”Sam甚至听出来了Dean的理直气壮，“我有整整两个月没吃过汉堡了，你知道。”

难以置信。

Sam想着， _真他妈的难以置信_ 。他以为终於得到能够听到兄长真心话的机会，而对方居然一边哭泣着一边控诉自己不让他吃起司汉堡。“认真的，dude？首先不提你已经四十岁了，早就超过拿汉堡当正餐的年纪了；这是让你觉得难过的事情？”

“不止这个。”Dean用纸巾擦着脸颊。“还有你逼我把杂草当成早餐。”

“那叫沙拉。”

“而且你婆婆妈妈的，”兄长扁着嘴巴说，眼泪衬着哭得红红的脸颊。“三十多岁的大男人Sammy girl。”

“Dude,”Sam觉得他也快要哭了。“Dude.”

是气哭的。

 

Dean用了将近十分钟去数Sam让他觉得不高兴或是生气的小细节。Sam从没想到对方可以边哭边唠叨的说上这段长时间，却又不得不觉得了然——他这数年丶数十年以来几乎是全天候二十四小时都跟兄长待在一起，区区十分钟并算不上些什麽。

他差不多能够说是淡然——灰心——地看着越数越起劲的兄长，从一开始会插嘴反驳变成现在只是叹息着给对方递上一张又一张的乾爽纸巾。Dean的泪水随着他数的每一项变得愈发汹涌，Sam分不清楚那是个好预兆还是坏兆头，只能概括为“有所作用”。

兄长所数着的内容偶尔会有所重复。抱怨Sam的头发长得不像话丶哭着说Sam不让他吃最喜欢的汉堡和饀饼丶抹着眼泪说Sam只会逼他吃青草。

“是是是。”Sam把纸巾递到Dean跟前，看他一把拿走去擤鼻涕之後用指尖把Dean堆在腿上和床边的纸巾堆拎起，丢进床边的垃圾桶里。

然後Dean花了一分钟只是吸鼻子抹眼泪。Sam在这段时间里预想着Dean再次开口时抱怨的会是什麽；会是Sam的头发太长？还是Sam甚至不让他买披萨了？或者会是Sam不等他就先把权力游戏的最新进度看完？或者会是——

“我有时候还会梦到地狱。”

Sam的动作一僵。他抬起头，看见Dean睁着红肿的眼睛看他，眼角和下唇都像血一般红。

 

“我有时候还会梦到地狱。”Dean又说了一遍。他的语气变得不太一样。他吸鼻子的声响变得非常压抑，嗓音听起来更加平淡，他显然是在把哽咽和呼吸声都强行压成扁平的声线，彷佛这样就能让Sam没办法辨出来他氛围的转变。

“Dean.”Sam唤了哥哥的名字。他试着把手放到Dean的手背上。Dean没有缩开手，这让Sam至少稍微安心下来。

差不多十年以来，Dean几乎不主动跟他提起当时身陷地狱的事情。Sam知道的已经足够多了，而他们确实也不是常常有馀裕坐下来促膝长谈。Dean会嫌弃这种chick-flick桥段，Sam也不喜欢撩挖别人的伤口。

“火焰丶血丶和肉。”Dean说。Sam以往也听过兄长说类似的话，但当时他把话说得云淡风轻，即使眉眼间跳动着痛苦的神色，还是一副Dean．硬汉子．Winchester的神态，不管怎麽说都跟现在毫不相似。

Sam靠过去想帮兄长擦去沾在睫毛上要掉不掉的泪水，对方却先行把连帽衫长长的袖口捂到脸上。

“我没打算说的。”他的声音堵在灰色的柔软灰料後方。

“没事的，”Sam说，“倒不如说，你应该继续。我没剩下来多少件连帽衫让你替换了。”

Dean恨死了自己如此脆弱的声音，却又不讨厌Sam充满包容的嗓子从头顶上方传来。他本来真的没打算要说的。这个该死的诅咒似乎真的对他造成了不停流泪这种生理反应以外的其他影响。他的眼泪还在簌簌地往下掉，染得袖口的衣料湿湿凉凉，但弟弟覆在他手背上的掌心温温热热。Dean一口一口地喘着气，间中会细细地呜咽一声，而Sam始终只是将指尖扣在兄长的手指之间轻柔地一下下的蹭着。

费了好一阵子平复呼吸以後，Dean沙哑地继续说着，“还有炼狱。”

炼狱。Sam知道那里，他在那里待过小一段时间。那里“灰色的丶没有生命丶只有怪物，”Sam对炼狱的印象与Dean的形容如出一辙，“没有时间睡眠或者进食。只有战斗。就只有战斗。”

亲耳听兄长重新描述炼狱，语气颤抖而破碎，Sam想起自己把兄长一个人留在了那个鬼地方，整整一年。他抿住嘴唇安静地听着，体贴的抽出一张纸巾给对方抹去又聚在眼角的水滴。Dean只是抽泣着说炼狱是个不好熬的地方，却完全没有碰到“Sam一整年都没有找他”的事实。他说不出来这到底让他舒了口气还是更加难受。而Dean的眼泪愈落愈多。他像是疯了一般把衣袖往脸上擦，幸好连帽衫的质料足够柔软，即使再用力擦过眼角薄薄的皮肤都不会磨出血来。

Sam不得不拉住哥哥的手。

没有衣料刻意遮掩之下，Dean的表情完整地展现在他眼前——今天一整天以来兄长即使不受控地落着泪，表情都依然是轻飘飘的游刃有馀丶或者是恼怒的咬牙切齿；但现在不一样。现在兄长把眉结都纠在一起，恨恨地咬住嘴唇，喉结快速地上下着试图把一切的低声哽咽都困在喉咙里。

“我有时候会想，”Dean的吐息颤抖而炽热，像他正在燃烧的耳尖。“我可能待在炼狱里更好。我丶我不应该跑回来，把你重新拖回这种狗屁生活里。”他的呼吸开始变得紊乱。Sam把抚在他手背的手转成轻拍他的背部。

“你应该。”Sam说。

Dean摇头。“我不应该。”他轻轻抽泣着，眼泪又滴滴答答的坠在连衣帽上，“那是你的第二次机会。你的新生活。”

“你有一个新的家，女朋友还有狗。”Sam用空着的手帮他抹眼泪。Dean的眼泪烫得他以为自己手上会烙下红色的痕迹。

“我在这之前就曾经打乱过你的生活。”Dean的手背用力地擦过鼻子。他抽了一口气，听起来有些许像是在打嗝。

Sam知道他指的是自己在斯坦福上学的时代，万圣节那天的晚上。他记得他们以前就讨论过这个问题——而且那已经是多少年前的事情，十多年了？显然当Dean Winchester钻起牛角尖来，并不是三言两语就能把他劝服；特别是当他被这种奇怪的诅咒缠上时。

“Dean，”Sam真不敢相信他要讲出接下来的话语，如果是正常情况下，不仅仅Dean都会翻个白眼嫌弃他娘唧唧的恶心得要命，连在Sam说的时候会觉得浑身都冒起鸡皮疙瘩。但这是例外的情况，他的兄长正把脸埋在连帽衫的袖子里，肩膀随着呼吸颤抖。Sam的声音放得非常柔软。

“没有你的话，根本不是我想要的生活。”

幸好现在的Dean忙着拿袖子和纸巾抹眼泪；他发誓如果Dean恢复以後有胆拿这件事情嘲笑他的话，他会让Dean亲身体会连续三天早餐都是沙拉的美好。Dean吸了一口气，抬起眼看他；他的呼吸看起来比刚才节奏要规律多了。

“你离开家跑去斯坦福念书的时候，可不是这样说的。”他轻声说，话出了口之後拧拧眉头。Sam知道他在想什麽：他肯定是在嫌弃自己这句话听起来像个哭泣着跟男朋友控诉“工作比较重要还是我比较重要”的女孩儿。Sam的手轻抚着兄长的耳後。至少现在Dean有力气嫌弃自己吐出口的话，而不再只是低着头抽泣。说不定Rowena真的没有骗他们。

“你还挺记恨的？”Sam试着让语气更轻松一点，他暗暗希望可以听到兄长撇撇嘴反过来调侃调笑他。

“我没有。”Dean小声说。他又伸手去揉眼睛，指背还没触到脸部就被弟弟拉开来。“我只是没办法忘记。”

这可真是非常Dean Winchester的答覆。Sam凑过去用指尖碰碰兄长的眼睑，然後乾脆的从木椅子挪起身来改成侧身坐到床上。他弯下身把手环到Dean身後，哥哥身体的高温抵在他的下巴处，把鼻尖埋在暗金色的头发里他嗅到汗水的味道，Dean的味道。Dean的额头按在Sam的肩窝处，伴随着衬衫慢慢被浸湿的触感，还有Dean小声还带着哭腔的碎碎念。

“我是个混帐。彻头彻尾的。自私鲁莽又固执。”他轻声喘息着说。

“你是世界上最好的哥哥。”

“我不是。”

“你是。”Sam因为这种像孩子拌嘴般的你一言我一语而皱皱眉头，将嘴唇按到Dean发旋里的时候嘴角却是上扬的。

“我真的不是，”他的哥哥依然不肯退让，沉默下来吸声鼻子之後用手肘用力推了Sam的胸膛。他的声音轻得几不可闻，“没有好哥哥会爱自己的弟弟爱得睡了他。”

“你非得现在提这个？”Sam眨眨眼睛之後拧起眉头，他抿抿嘴唇，又说了一次。“你非得现在提这个。”

然後他好长一段时间什麽都没有说，只是捏着哥哥的脸让他抬起头来，一个一个亲吻毫无间隙地落在Dean的额头和眼睑上，随即他用嘴唇和舌尖把兄长眼角渗出的每一滴眼泪都卷走，轻柔地亲吻过对方红红的鼻尖和耳廓，转而张嘴含住哥哥因为抽泣而微张的嘴，舔吻得温柔过头。他重覆着这样的流程，一直到自己的脸颊和嘴唇都被Dean的体温染得暖烘烘的，而对方脸上的红色从脸颊一直延展到了颈项，漫入连帽衫的领口以下，依然没有停止。

如果说他没有一丁点儿享受这种举动的话，他肯定是在说谎。Dean平日最讨厌肉麻和缠绵的温情了，能够这样拥抱Dean细细地亲吻他的脸和嘴唇甚至眼角的每一道小皱纹都是千载难逢的机会。

他终於停止下来的时候是因为Dean用力地摇起头来，害他差点要磕着自己的前齿。Sam“哇喔”地唤了一声，由得Dean一头把脸埋在自己的肩膀上，才发现自己的衬衫上落着一大片湿润的痕迹。

Sam拍着他的背。房间里安静了好一刻，还是由Sam先开口，“我以为你早就不在意这个了。”

“我当然在意。”Dean说。他的嗓子依然含糊，但不再像刚才一样哽咽。“怎麽可能不在意？”

“但你不在意我是个睡了自己哥哥的怪胎。”

Dean抬起头来，红红的眼睛定在Sam身上。Sam耸耸肩，右手仿然在兄长的背後轻轻扫着，“看？你不应该在意。”

“……你这是蛮不讲理。”Dean压着嗓子说。

“差不多吧。”Sam耸耸肩膀，嘴角噙着笑意。

“控制狂。”

“可是你喜欢。”Sam说。他本来以为这一句话可以让看起来恢复不少的兄长露出招牌翻白眼或是故作反胃的表情，可Dean听了他的话什麽都没说，甚至没有反驳，只是看了他一眼。

他的眼睑现在红得过份，还有耳尖和鼻尖甚至颈项也是同样，他试着把脸摀在袖子里，脸颊才刚碰着湿答答的布料，他便皱起眉头露出了一个嫌弃的表情，同时透明的水珠从他的眼角滑出。Sam真的不应该觉得一个超过四十岁的男人——还要是自己仰望了一辈子的兄长——可爱，可是 _见鬼了Dean真的有够可爱_ 。而且——算了，反正他并不是第一天觉得他的兄长可爱。他也是病得不轻了。

Sam再次伸长手把兄长拥入怀里。Dean微微一僵，懊恼地扯着他的手臂让他放开。哦，Sam想，Dean现在开始变得像Dean了。他完全不打算松开手臂，而Dean——Dean即使是平时也未必能够推开他的大脚怪弟弟，何况是力气都花在了哭泣上的现在。

他俯过去又开始亲吻Dean的脸颊。他的吻因为占着未乾泪水而黏糊糊的，但至少不再像刚才一样，嘴唇还没离开Dean热腾腾的皮肤又被另一滴滚落的眼泪打湿。Dean的肩膀抵在他的胸膛上，他缓缓调整着呼吸。

“好点了？”Sam的唇贴着Dean的耳廓。

Dean短促地吸一口气。“……还行。”

“真的？”

“噢，闭嘴，Samantha。”

现在的Dean又是会逞强嘴硬的Dean Winchester了。Sam不由得松了口气，放开了手，凑近过去端详Dean的脸。他一手依然撑着兄长的背部，另手拇指抹在Dean的眼角来回扫动。触感还带着稍微的湿润，但至少不会像刚才一样抹过又立刻被溢出的泪水的沾湿。Dean挣开他的手，低下头额角撞上Sam的下巴，听见弟弟痛哼一居然还发出一声愉快的气音。Sam撇撇嘴重迎再手环到哥哥的腰後，Dean平复许多的声线从下方传来。

“你以後要是敢提起这件事——”暗金色脑袋在他的肩窝处转动着。

“是是是。”Sam说，随意就把哥哥毫无力道的威吓敷衍过去了。

Dean模模糊糊地咕哝着什麽，Sam随口“嗯嗯”应着，规律地轻拍着他的背，没过多久毛刺刺的脑袋就不再在他怀里乱动了。

 

Dean的意识终於从一片彻底的黑暗里浮起时，感觉到自己眼睛附近和脸颊依然是湿漉漉一片。他愣了半秒才发现那并不是自己的眼泪，而是Sam给他在眼睛处敷了特意泡过冰水的毛巾，还叮嘱着他需要冷热交替敷着才能够消肿；Dean在毛巾的遮掩之下翻了个白眼。

“我的眼睛现在他妈的肿得像鸡蛋一样。”Dean按着脸上的毛巾。

“至少你没有再泪流不止了。”

弟弟的声音在头顶处响起。Dean哼哼一声，没有拿开捂在脸上的毛布，维持住同样的姿势转了个身，“可是我头还在痛，眼睛也痛。”

“而我们又欠了一个女巫人情。”Sam亲了亲兄长撅起来的嘴巴。

“老天啊，”Dean装模作样地唤了一声，“她最好别让我们去干什麽奇怪的勾当。”

“你别忘了，那可是Crowley的母亲。”

“妈的——我真的恨死女巫了。”

“Yeah, 我知道。”

Sam抿着嘴唇微笑，弯下身去，趁着兄长看不见，一把他接下来要出口的所有抱怨和嘟嚷都悉数吞到了自己的嘴里。

 

  
End.


End file.
